


Six Fingers

by seqular (sequential)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequential/pseuds/seqular
Summary: Written for the prompt: “Yeah, his six fingers are weird, but wait until you see -”





	Six Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Stancest Server Scav Hunt fic.

Ford reaches out toward him, six fingers extended toward his face, and Stan doesn't mean to but - he flinches. 

Ford's face breaks into a grin, and, spurred on, he grips Stan's jaw hard, forcing his head back against the wall. His voice, startlingly accurate and yet thankfully, chillingly, wrong, sounds gleeful. 

"Even my own brother thinks I'm a freak, huh," he says. 

"You're definitely a freak, but you sure ain't my brother," Stan growls, hands trying to pull Ford's arm away. 

"Ah yes, you did get disowned, didn't you?" Ford asks, grinning wider. How does he know? Could he really be—? No. Stan feels a twinge of irritation, that Ford would share their history with this—this creature, but of all that’s happening right now, that should really be the least offensive.

“What have you done with Ford?” Stan asks, stopping himself, with some difficulty, from rising to the bait. Ford cocks his head, the picture of innocence, even as his thumb presses in on Stan’s cheek, muddying the next words that come out. “Who _are_ you?”

“A friend,” not-Ford says simply, his hand sliding down now to Stan’s throat. He gives it a testing squeeze, and the feeling of those six fingers makes something wind up tight within Stan.

“Seems Ford’s been keeping even worse company than I have.”

“He’s told me a lot about you, yknow,” Ford continues, as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “And about him! Didya know, your brother is wildly submissive?”

Stan, trapped beneath Ford’s fingers, tenses suddenly, an image of Ford receiving this very same treatment rising unbidden to his mind. The shift doesn’t go unnoticed by this creature inside Ford, as he trails the other hand down Stan’s chest, raising shivers and goosebumps as he goes.

“You’re getting real excited about this!” he says, giggling. “Look’s like Ford’s not the only freak in this family.”

“Get—get off me!” Stan says, panic starting to rise as surely as his arousal. He tries, again, to shove Ford off, but it seems his brother, or the supernatural force within him, is stronger than he looks.

“Maybe it’s the six fingers?” he asks, and Stan _hates_ that their touch to his clothed cock makes his heart flutter. “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one that’s enjoyed them.”

“Ford wouldn’t—“

“Wouldn’t what? Have sex with anyone else? Take it from a stranger? Get fucked by half the town’s eligible population? Suck monster cock and love it?”

Stan’s rendered, momentarily, speechless, before his mind catches up and he roars in anger while Ford laughs and laughs.

“Your Ford’s gotten to be quite the popular guy since he’s left ya!” Finally, he stops teasing Stan, flipping him around so that his front is to the wall and pressing against his backside.

Stan bucks, trying to channel his renewed anger, but his mind is still reeling, his body thrown by the seemingly intimate touches.

“Yeah, the six fingers were weird,” Ford says, “but wait until you see the rest.” When he presses up against Stan’s ass, Stan swears he can feel more than one erect outline against him.


End file.
